ImANewUser Amazing Race 8
ImANewUser Amazing Race 8 (also known as TAR Male Teams 1) is the 8th installment of the fictional series, ImANewUser Amazing Race. This season features fourteen all-male teams from the show, The Amazing Race. This season was hosted on the race's official Proboards site. Production Development and Filming The route spans 45,000 miles and covers 5 continents. Previously unvisited countries include Mexico, Zambia & Japan. Brazil, Spain & Hungary were also visited. Russia was also visited this season, cited by host and executive producer ImANewUser as "a staple in any IANU AR". The legs this season were tributes to various legs on The Amazing Race. This season introduced the Speed Bump, which replaced the Marked For Elimination penalty. The Speed Bump is an additional task that only the penalized team must complete. It was then replaced by the Hazard during Season 10. Note 1 : Erwin & Godwin originally arrived second, but incurred a 30-minute penalty for not following instructions at the Hotel de Cortes. They dropped to 5th place. Note 2: Having won the Fast Forward last leg, this team moved up a spot this leg. In the case of Marc & Rovilson, they already checked in first, so no changes in placement occurred. Note 3: Eric & Jeremy U-Turned Erwin & Godwin, but since Erwin & Godwin were ahead, their U-Turn was nullified. Note 4: Leg 10 was a double-length leg with two Detours and two Roadblocks. The placements listed in the first column reflect the order teams arrived at the leg midpoint. * Red means the team was eliminated. * Blue means the team came in last at a non-elimination leg and had to do a Speed Bump next leg. * Green means the team won the Fast Forward clue. A green leg number means no team took the Fast Forward this leg. * A < means the team was Yielded. A > means the team used their Yield. A <> indicates an unused Yield. * A ⊂ means the team was U-Turned. A ⊃ means the team used their U-Turn. A ⊂⊃ indicates an unused U-Turn. * Matching colors of symbols indicate teams who worked together during part of the leg as a result of the Intersection. Episode Quote Titles Titles for legs are often taken from quotes made by the racers. The quotes are sometimes slightly changed for humorous effect. # "Yay! We're Here Phil!" – Erwin # "You Need To Google The Clue Again" – Collin # "Just By Three Minutes" – Tyler # "We'll Just Have To Go Faster Next Time" – Erwin # "I'm Anxious To See What We Got" – Oswald # "Who's Missing? The Winning Team" – BJ # "I Was Away On Vacation" – Jeremy # "I'm Never Fast Enough" – Danny # "You Can Also Use The Pointy End Of A Knife" – Joe # "Just Take A Nap On The Mat" – Rovilson # "Maybe We Can Book A Flight For Them Too?" – Rovilson # "You Realize If We Win, We Can Buy As Many Souvenirs As Possible?" – Danny # "We'd Be There If You'd Actually Paddle Once In A While" – Oswald # "One More Word And I Will Throw You To The Bridge" – Rovilson # "5 Continents, 29 Cities And 45,000 Miles" – Phil Prizes * Leg 1 – 10-minute time credit * Leg 2 – 10-minute time credit * Leg 3 – 5-minute time credit * Leg 4 – 5-minute time credit * Leg 5 – 3-minute time credit * Leg 6 – 3-minute time credit * Leg 7 – 2-minute time credit * Leg 8 – 2-minute time credit * Leg 9 – 2-minute time credit * Leg 10 – 2-minute time credit * Leg 11 – 1-minute time credit * Leg 14 – $1,000,000 Elimination Station The first nine eliminated teams were sequestered in a hotel located in the heart of Lisbon, Portugal. Subsequent eliminated teams continued to run the race as decoys. * After Leg 1, Ken & Gerard were the first to arrive at the villa. As Ken made steaks for the duo, they pondered on where they went wrong in Mexico. They predicted one of the three teams that beat them in a footrace will join them soon. * After Leg 2, Marshall & Lance were the second to arrive at the villa. The brothers then told Ken & Gerard what happened in Rio de Janeiro. They then predicted that either Tyler & James or Jonatas & Rafael will be the next to go. * After Leg 3, Jonatas & Rafael arrived next. The duo told the teams in the villa how they came in last in a similar leg in Salvador. The team then told the others they expected Tyler & James to show up next. * After Leg 4, Tyler & James arrived at the villa. The models told those already there about their problems in Chile. The guys discuss the remaining teams' weaknesses and speculate that Bilal & Saeed are next. * After Leg 5, Bilal & Saeed arrived next at the villa. The five teams went for a tour around Lisbon. After the tour, the guys played a game of soccer. They speculated that Collin & Adrian are next. * After Leg 6, Collin & Adrian were the sixth team to arrive at the villa. The teams went out to see a soccer game and speculated that Jon & Al were the next to go. * After Leg 7, Jon & Al were the seventh team to join the other teams at the villa. The teams went sightseeing again while Lance chose to stay behind due to some body aches. * After Leg 8, the teams waited for a team, but eventually figured out it was a non-elimination leg. The teams went out for a tour of Lisbon and took pictures. * After Leg 9, BJ & Tyler arrived at the villa. The other teams asked about their bad luck in Zambia. The teams then cooked up a dinner before heading out to the coasts of Portugal. * Leg 10 was a double-length leg shown over two episodes. A new episode of Elimination Station was posted after each half aired. ** After the first half, Elimination Station showed the sequestered teams walking around the streets of Lisbon, buying souvenirs before heading back home. ** After the second half, Eric & Jeremy were the ninth to arrive at the villa. The teams were shocked that the guys were the next to be eliminated. Eric & Jeremy then told the guys at the villa about their harrowing leg in India. * After Leg 11, teams went out and watched a play at the theater before receiving a call from Joe & Bill. The Guidos then told of the teams about their bad luck in Xi'an. * After Leg 12, the teams waited for a call, but grew tired of waiting and figured out it was a non-elimination leg. The teams at the villa started to pack up their stuff and went out one last time to buy more souvenirs before heading back to the United States. * After Leg 13, the teams flew back to the United States. There, teams met with Joe & Bill and the newly-eliminated Erwin & Godwin. Teams took a trip around the countryside to see the sights, then went back to the hotel to speculate on who will win the Race. * After Leg 14, the Final Three talked about their experiences and the teams shared their joys and disappointments. Race Locations Leg 1 (United States Of America → Mexico) * New York City, New York , United States Of America (Central Park) (Starting Line) * New York City (John F. Kennedy International Airport) to Mexico City, Mexico (Mexico City International Airport) * Mexico City (Angel of Independence) * Mexico City (Zócalo) * Mexico City (Hotel de los Cortes) * Mexico City (Plaza Santo Domingo) * Amacuzac, Morelos (Tequesquitengo Airfield) * San Gabriel de las Palmas, Morelos (Hacienda San Gabriel de las Palmas) The first Roadblock of the Race was to find a man named Pedro on the streets of Mexico City. The Detour on this leg was Wings or Wheels. In Wings teams skydived 10,000 ft (3,000 m) with an instructor. In Wheels teams rode a donkey kart on a seven mile (11 km) course with a driver who could not speak English. The unused Fast Forward required teams to travel to a square full of typists and find one who was typing the Fast Forward clue. Leg 2 (Mexico → Brazil) * Mexico City (Mexico City International Airport) to Rio de Janeiro, Brazil (Rio de Janeiro-Galeão International Airport) * Rio de Janeiro (Cristo Redentor) * Rio de Janeiro (Paquetá Island) * Rio de Janeiro (Copacabana Beach) * Rio de Janeiro (Ilha Tours) * Rio de Janeiro (Sugarloaf Mountain) * Rio de Janeiro (Tocorimé Yacht) For the Roadblock, that team member had to find, and then kiss a big tree known as "Fat Maria". The Detour on this leg was Mountain or Beach. In Mountain teams rappeled 590 ft down Sugarloaf Mountain. In Beach teams needed to find the woman who inspired the song "The Girl from Ipanema" on the beach using only a photo. The Fast Forward was to play volleyball with locals who could only use their feet. Leg 3 (Brazil) * Rio de Janeiro (Rio de Janeiro-Galeão International Airport) to Salvador (Deputado Luís Eduardo Magalhães International Airport) * Salvador (Largo do Pelourinho) * Salvador (Mercado Modelo) * Salvador (Farol da Barra) * Salvador (Praça 15 de Novembro) * Salvador (Convento do Carmo de Salvador) The Roadblock was to find out what were the four food items mentioned in Ary Barroso's song "No Tabuleiro da Baiana". The team member had to purchase these items and present them to the baiana standing in the Praça da Sé. The Detour for this leg was Cultural Costumes (Vestir) or Cultural Circles (Andar). In Vestir, teams had to find the Filhos de Ghandy Cultural Center and dress a mannequin in an orisha costume, using a photograph for reference. In Andar, teams had to walk to the faraway Largo de Santo Antônio and find a capoeira circle. For this Fast Forward, teams must press sugar cane and distill its juice to make 500 mL of ethanol to fuel their cars. Leg 4 (Brazil → Chile) * Salvador (Deputado Luís Eduardo Magalhães International Airport) to Puerto Montt, Chile (El Tepual Airport) * Metri (Centro Acuicultura y Ciencias del Mar, Universidad de Los Lagos) * Petrohué (La Maquina) * Petrohué (Playa Petrohué) For the Roadblock on this leg of the race, one team member had to choose an 1800-gallon fish-breeding tank, jump in, and catch and transfer all 80 flounder from the breeding tank to a holding tank at the other end of the farm. Once finished, their clue would be revealed at the bottom of the tank. The Detour was a choice between Vertical Limit or River Wild. In Vertical Limit, teams had to walk 200 yards to a cliff where both team members needed to complete a 40-foot rock climb. In River Wild, teams had to backtrack two miles to the banks of Rio Petrohué where they would complete a two and a half mile white water rafting course. The unused Fast Forward required team members to eat two sea urchins each. Leg 5 (Chile → Spain) * Puerto Montt (El Tepual Airport) to Punta Arenas (Carlos Ibanez Del Campo International Airport) * Punta Arenas (Lord Lonsdale's Shipwreck) * Punta Arenas (Carlos Ibanez Del Campo International Airport) to Barcelona, Spain (Barcelona–El Prat Josep Tarradellas Airport) * Barcelona (Parc del Laberint) * Barcelona (Palau Nacional de Montjuic) Upon arrival at Lord Lonsdale's Shipwreck, teams faced an Intersection. At the Intersection, teams had to join with one other team to complete tasks and make decisions together until further notice. Upon arrival at the Parc del Laberint, teams were not intersected anymore. The Roadblock for this leg had the intersected team members build a traditional local signpost listing in order the fourteen ports of call in Magellan's voyage. Once the sign was built, they'll receive their next clue. To win the unused Fast Forward, the intersected teams had to use a map of Punta Arenas and a compass to find the Nautilus Building, a deep-sea salvage business. The Detour for this leg was Lug It or Lob It. In Lug It, teams had to get into giant costumes known as gigantes y cabezudos and walk a distance of over a mile in them to find a female giant. In Lob It, teams had to search a giant pile of tomatoes and find one with a clue inside. While they were searching, locals threw tomatoes at them as done in the La Tomatina. Leg 6 (Spain → Italy) * Barcelona (Sagrada Familia) * Barcelona (Barcelona–El Prat Josep Tarradellas Airport) to Venice, Italy (Venice Marco Polo Airport) * Venice (Ponte della Guglia Bridge) * Venice (Rialto Bridge) * Venice (Palazzo da Mosto) * Venice (Citta di Padova Boat) The Detour on this leg was Waterway or Pathway. In Waterway teams travelled by gondola to a small plaza using a map but could not ask for help. In Pathway teams walked to the same plaza without a map but could ask for directions. The Roadblock was to use a photo of a mask and find the person in Palazzo da Mosto wearing the mask. The Fast Forward was to perform with the Commedia Dell'Arte until the Fast Forward clue appeared in the skit. Once the team saw it, they could claim it. Leg 7 (Italy → Russia) * Venice (Venice Marco Polo Airport) to Saint Petersburg, Russia (Pulkovo Airport) * Saint Petersburg (Battleship Aurora) * Saint Petersburg (The Bronze Horseman) * Pushkin (Old Tower Restaurant) * Pushkin (Catherine's Palace) This leg's Detour was Block 5 Shots or Drink 1 Shot. In Block 5 Shots, teams had to travel to an ice hockey rink and block five slap shots by professional hockey players. In Drink 1 Shot, teams had to travel to a palace, and perform a cossack ritual: balance a shot glass of vodka on the blade of a saber, and tilt the sword to drink the vodka, without dropping the glass. The Roadblock required one team member to eat a bowl of caviar. For this Fast Forward, teams must enter the battleship and search through 1500 Russian nesting dolls for one of 5 miniature Fast Forward logos. The first team to find the mini logo would win the Fast Forward. Leg 8 (Russia → Hungary) * Saint Petersburg (Pulkovo Airport) to Budapest, Hungary (Budapest Ferihegy International Airport) * Budapest (Little Princess Statue) * Budapest (Erzsébet Bridge) * Budapest (Buda Castle) * Budapest (Margaret Island) * Budapest (Heroes' Square) * Budapest (Freedom Monument) In this Roadblock, one team member had to search through the labyrinth of tunnels in Buda Castle to search for one of several chests which contained the team's next clue. For the Detour, teams had to choose between Say It or Play It. In Say It, teams had to correctly pronounce the names of 14 prominent Hungarian rulers. In Play It, teams had to solve a Rubik's Cube but were given the option to solve one side by one side for all six sides, alternating between team members. In this Fast Forward, teams had to count the number of fence posts on Erzsébet Bridge and then with the number obtained, use it to open a safe with the 4-digit figure of fence posts. The first team to open the safe won the Fast Forward. Additional Task * At Margaret Island, teams had to travel across the island and search for St. Margaret's resting place. There, they had to retrieve a soft toy, a symbol of the island, and return it to the person standing at where teams had first mounted the pedicab. Leg 9 (Hungary → Zambia) * Budapest (Budapest Ferihegy International Airport) to Lusaka, Zambia (Lusaka International Airport) * Lusaka (Lusaka International Airport) to Livingstone (Livingstone Airport) * Livingstone (Victoria Falls - Knife's Edge) * Livingstone (Boiling Pot) * Livingstone (Batoka Gorge) * Songwe Village (Songwe Museum) * Songwe Village The Detour for this leg was Air or Land. In Air, teams had to take a zipline and then do a 54-meter gorge swing. In Land, teams had to take a long hike down the mountains. The Roadblock for this leg was to cook an ostrich egg. To win the leg's Fast Forward, teams had to hike down a steep slope to the Boiling Pot. In this Speed Bump, Eric & Jeremy must make their way to the Songwe Museum. Once there, they must search for the artifact shown in the picture given to them. Once they find the artifact, they can continue on. Additional Task * Teams had to eat the ostrich egg together before checking into the Pit Stop. Leg 10 (Zambia → India) * Livingstone (Livingstone Airport) to Kolkata, India (Netaji Subhash Chandra Bose International Airport) * Kolkata (St. Teresa of Avila Church) * Kolkata (Tollygunge Metro Train Station) * Kolkata (Aaheli Restaurant) * Kolkata (Kanishka's Sari Boutique) * Kolkata (Kolay Market) (Leg Midpoint) * Kolkata (New Howrah Station) to Jodhpur (Jodhpur Train Station) * Jodhpur (Kailana Lake) * Jodhpur (Sardar Market) * Jodhpur (Deora Krishi Farm) * Jodhpur (Jaswant Thada) The Roadblock of the first half of the leg was to have one team member polish 7 bystanders' shoes and charge at least 5 rupees for their service. The Detour in the first half of the leg was to choose between Carry It or Count It. In Carry It, teams would have to carry pots of milk on their heads and pour them into a metal bucket a distance away. In Count It, teams would have to go to a market and then count the number of betel nuts in a basket. Teams can only guess once per time they are seen counting the entire basket of nuts. Additional Tasks * At Aaheli Restaurant, teams had to eat a traditional Bengali Indian meal, normally extremely spicy and served in large amounts. * Teams had to search for Kanishka's Sari Boutique for their next clue hidden amongst hundreds of saris and silks. In the second Detour, teams choose between Trunk or Dunk. In Trunk, teams had to travel to Jodhpur's old city and cart a 600 lb elephant through the streets of Jodhpur, when they reached the designated temple, the temple priest will hand them their next clue. In Dunk, teams made their way to a dying house and had to dye 25 sheets of fabric in a basket until they found the one with their next clue on it. In the second Roadblock, that team member had to complete two laps in a cart driven by a camel. In the second part of the leg, there was a Fast Forward. For the unused Fast Forward, teams were required to perform a traditional Hindu ritual: to shave their heads bald. Leg 11 (India → China) * Jodhpur (Jodhpur Airport) to Xi'an, China (Xi'an Xianyang International Airport) * Xi'an (Drum Tower) * Xi'an (Terra Cotta Warriors Museum) * Mount Hua (North Peak) * Xi'an (Xi'an City Wall - South Gate) The Detour on this leg was Spray or Scroll. In Spray teams need to find a car factory and use spray paint to paint the shell of a car. In Scroll teams had to go to a textile factory and search through 10 bolts of fabric with a light table to find two Chinese characters which they could trade for their next clue. The Roadblock was to use a key to find the 1 out of 3,000 locks it opened. The unused Fast Forward required teams to perform five tai chi routines based on the drum played at the time. Leg 12 (China → Japan) * Xi'an (Xi'an Xianyang International Airport) to Tokyo, Japan (Narita International Airport) * Tokyo (Shibuya Scramble Crossing) * Tokyo (Hachikō Statue) * Tokyo (Capsule Land Hotel) * Fujiyoshida, Yamanashi Prefecture (Fujikyu Highland Amusement Park) * Yamanakako (Lake Yamanaka) The Detour for this leg was Maiden or Messenger. In Maiden, teams had to head to a park & transport a young Japanese woman in a traditional Japanese palanquin for 1/3 mile to a tea ceremony pavilion. In Messenger, teams had to head to a parking lot, construct 2 foldable bicycles, ride their bikes through the streets of Tokyo, and deliver two packages. Where they had delivered the packages, teams must return to a parking lot. The Roadblock required one team member to ride on three extreme rides in the Fujikyu Highland Amusement Park. While on the rides, they had to look for a man holding a sign. Upon completion of their third ride, they had to tell the park manager what was written on the sign, or else they would have to go on the rides again. The unaired Fast Forward involved teams putting on a cosplay outfit and finding the cosplayer that matches the outfit they are wearing. Additional Tasks * At the Shibuya Crossing, teams had to find a message on display that would lead them to their next clue ("Find Hachiko"). * At the Capsule Land Hotel, teams had to sign up for one of four departure times the next morning. * At Lake Yamanaka, teams had to take a swan boat and paddle out to the Pit Stop, the Big Swan. Leg 13 (Japan) * Tokyo (Tokyo Station) to Osaka (Shin-Ōsaka Station) * Osaka (Kishiwada Castle) * Osaka (Noda Station) * Osaka (Umeda Sky Building - Floating Garden Observatory) * Osaka (Kita-Mido Temple) * Osaka (Tempozan Park) This leg's Roadblock required one team member to put on a hat and gloves as local cabbies do and transport a Japanese couple five miles through a maze of confusing, often one way streets to a specified address. They could not invite a local to lead them or join them in the car and the couple could not help them. Upon arrival at the correct address, the couple would hand them their next clue. However, the drivers would also have to make their way back to their teammate before they read what was inside. In this leg's Detour, the choice was Sense of Touch or Sense of Smell. In Sense of Touch, teams made their way on foot to the Shimojima Building and had to use miniature robots controlled by cell phones to play a game of soccer against two robotic defenders. In Sense of Smell, teams made their way to the Saera Flower Shop, where they had to use only their noses to identify one real flower hidden among thousands of artificial ones in the flower shop. In this Speed Bump, Erwin & Godwin must assemble a picture of a flower garden with the words "Umeda" written beneath. They must figure out that their next clue is at the Floating Garden Observatory of the Umeda Sky Building. After getting their next clue from the building, they can continue on. Leg 14 (Japan → Canada → United States Of America) * Osaka (Kansai International Airport) to Toronto, Ontario , Canada (Toronto Pearson International Airport) * Toronto (Toronto City Center Airport) * Toronto (CN Tower) * Queenston (Queenston Boat Ramp - Whirlpool Jet Boat Tours) * Lewiston, New York , United States Of America (Davis State Environmental Park) (Finish Line) The final Detour of the Race had teams choosing between Ship or Shoe. In Ship, teams sailed across Toronto Harbour through Queen's Quay, as one racer climbed the 100-foot mast of the Kajama to retrieve a nautical flag. In Shoe, teams searched through 100 pairs of shoes that were on people walking around the Bata Shoe Museum to match the pair they had chosen. The final Roadblock of the Race required one person to complete a giant jigsaw puzzle of the world. Once the puzzle was completed (see below), teams were allowed to go to the Finish Line. Additional Tasks * At the CN Tower, teams had to search for a route marker from the observation deck. * At the Jet Boat Tours, teams had to make their way by jet boat to a buoy in the Niagara Gorge. Teams were instructed by the clue to take their same boat to Lewiston, New York, their final destination city. External Links * ImANewUser Amazing Race 8 - TAR Male Teams 1 on ProBoards.com * ImANewUser AR 8 on ForumsNet